You're In My Heart
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Alice yang senang mendengar celetohan Runo, temannya tentang cowoknya yang sudah lama pergi untuk menyelamatkan Neathian bersama teman temannya.Tak terasa mereka sudah 2 tahun pergi , Dan Alice mulai sadar dia juga selalu galau jika mengingat orang itu...CHP 5 UPDATE! Fifth chapter as ending!
1. Akankah Kau Kembali?

**You're In My Heart **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers not is mine !**

**But this story is mine**

**Author : Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Shun X Alice , Danma X Runo , dsb.**

**Chapter 1 : Akankah Kau Kembali?**

**.**

**.**

**(Song : Tanpamu By : Teti Kadi).**

**Story Summary : Alice yang senang mendengar celetohan Runo , temannya tentang cowoknya yang sudah lama pergi untuk menyelamatkan Neathian bersama teman temannya . Tak terasa sudah dua tahun sejak kepergian mereka dan akhirnya mereka kembali. Namun perlahan Alice mulai sadar bahwa dia juga selalu dibuat galau oleh senior nya sendiri , Shun.**

**.**

**.**

**(^o^ You're In My Heart ^o^)**

Ketika malam hari di sebuah Pantai berdirilah seorang gadis berparas manis dan berambut panjang yang berwarna oranye kecoklatan. Saat itu ia sedang memikirkan seseorang , lalu tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Alice ! lagi ngapain kamu malam malam begini?"Tanya orang itu yang bisa ketahui adalah Runo Misaki , sang gadis berambut biru muda yang merupakan sahabat Alice.

"Runo , oh tidak apa apa kok hanya saja sedang memikirkan sesuatu"Jawab Alice singkat .

"Eh Alice menurutmu kapan sih Danma dan teman temannya akan kembali?"Tanya Runo lagi sambil menatap laut malam yang indah itu.

"Hehe ayolah Runo jangan seperti anak kecil begitu aku yakin Danma dan yang lainnya akan segera pulang , percayalah"Kata Alice disertai senyuman manis ciri khas nya.

"Baiklah Alice aku akan menunggu , oh iya aku duluan ya jaa nee"Dan akhirnya Runo hanya bisa menanggapi kata kata Alice dengan balas tersenyum dan segera pergi dari Pantai itu menuju Villa yang mereka tempati.

"_Shun-san sebenarnya kapan kau akan kembali?"_

Sekuntum bunga indah

Yang sedang mekar

Selalu merindukan sinar surya

Selalu merindukan jatuhnya embun

Sepertiku yang selalu menunggumu...

**Flashback**

**Alice POV**

"Shun-san untuk apa kau pergi?"Tanyaku selagi Shun-san sedang mengemasi barang barangnya.

Tanpa menoleh kearahku , senior sekaligus Pria yang selama ini kusukai itu menjawab . "Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkan Neathian dari tangan jahat Gundalian percayalah aku akan cepat pulang" . Ia tersenyum , sangat lembut.

"Tapi Ace-kun dan Baron-kun 'kan tidak ikut"Kataku lagi berusaha meyakinkan agar dia tidak jadi pergi.

"Alice , mereka tidak perlu ikut biarlah mereka disini untuk menjaga semuanya aku akan pergi bersama Danma , Marucho , Julie , dan Jack"Terangnya lalu dia memberikan sesuatu padaku.

"Ambillah!"Dan dengan itu dia memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin bintang dan memberikannya padaku.

"Untuk apa ini?"Tanyaku yang tidak mengerti sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalaku.

"Untuk kenang kenangan , siapa tahu saja aku tidak kembali"Jawabnya singkat.

"Kenapa ? seharusnya kau kembali 'kan , dan memastikan agar Neathian selamat dan Gundalian hancur!"Terangku sambil sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

"Aku tak tahu Alice, sayonara"Ucapnya , lalu dia berbalik dan hendak pergi namun aku segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tunggu ! seharusnya kau bilang 'Matane' 'kan ! kenapa harus sayonara?"Tanyaku padanya , namun dia segera menjawab tanpa berbalik kearahku.

"Alice , aku hanya takut aku akan mati dan tidak akan kembali lagi"Ucapnya lirik , tentu saja dengan nada dan raut wajah sedih.

"Ta-tapikan..."

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir ya !teruslah ingat aku di dalam hatimu"Katanya lagi masih dengan nada bicara sama.

"I-itu pasti kan , ta-tapi..hiks.."Karena sudah tak tahan mendengar ucapannya yang bisa membuat hatiku tambah pedih , akupun menangis pada saat itu juga , dihadapannya.

"Alice , jangan menangis ! aku pasti kembali , kau harus yakin ya"Dia segera berbalik dan menghapus air mataku perlahan , dengan lembut.

"Ba-baiklah"Jawabku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalaku.

"_Oh iya Alice ! ingat ya , jika liontin bintang itu bersinar itu tandanya aku sedang merindukanmu , sayonara!"_Dan itulah kata kata terakhir yang kudengar darinya , dari saat itu aku tak pernah lagi melihat sosok nya , sosok orang yang selama ini selalu kusayangi.

Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi meninggalkanku untuk menyelamatkan Neathian sementara waktu . Atau juga untuk SELAMANYA...

**End Of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Tanpamu apa artinya

Tanpamu serasa hampa

Impian hidup bahagia selamanya..

Dengamu aku merasa

Denganmu pasti kan nyata

Impian hidup bahagia

Terbayang nyata...

Tak terasa air mata Alice mulai kembali jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dan membasahi pipinya. Ia pun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kalung berliontin bintang itu , pemberian terakhir dari Shun.

"Apa aku harus percaya padanya ..ini sudah hampir 2 tahun kan...tapi dia belum juga kembali..hiks..hiks.."Alice terduduk di pinggir Pantai itu sambil merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menusuk nusuk rambutnya , dan mencoba mendengarkan suara ombak malam.

"_Alice , aku merindukanmu"_

Entah apa tapi seperti dibisiki oleh seseorang Alice pun segera menoleh kebelakang.

"Tidak ada orang"Pikirnya. Namun dia merasakan sesuatu yang sedang bercahaya dari tangannya.

Dia cepat cepat melihat , dan ternyata yang bercahaya itu adalah kalung berliontin bintang yang sedari tadi ia pegang kuat kuat.

Matanya cukup terbelalak tak percaya.

"_Shun-san , benarkah kau sedang merindukanku ? kalau itu semua benar cepatlah kembali ! karena aku juga sangat merindukanmu"_

Bilaku sedang pilu kau menghiburku

Kau buat aku tersenyum kembali

Bilaku ingin manja engkau segera

Membelaiku dengan cinta dan kasihmu...

Matahari sudah hampir menunjukkan sinarnya lagi . Pertanda hari akan segera berganti.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Hooaamm...siapa sih pagi pagi gini udah bertamu , gak tahu orang lagi mimpi indah apa!"Kata Baron yang merasa terganggu atas ketukan pintu itu . Dia memang semalaman begadang untuk menjaga Alice karena dia terus berdiri di pinggir Pantai . Tapi toh nyatanya dia malah ketiduran.

"Baron ini tuh udah jam 05.15 ! buruan mandi sana!"Suruh Runo yang masih sibuk memotong sayuran untuk menu sarapan pagi ini bersama Alice.

"Tapi badanku sakit semua nih"Keluh Baron.

"Salah sendiri kenapa semalam kau tidur diruang tamu ? di lantai pula rasakan akibatnya weekkk!"Seru Mira ikut ikutan menanggapi ucapan Runo.

"Baiklah biar aku saja yang membukakan pintu"Kata Alice lalu segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Ya siapa y-"

Belum sempat Alice menyelesaikan kalimatnya , mata Alice langsung terbelalak tak percaya .Air matanya kembali tumpah karena benar benar tak percaya melihat sosok di depannya.

"Kami sudah pulang Alice"Ucap orang itu disertai senyum lembut , ya senyumannya sama sekali tidak berubah dari waktu hampir tidak percaya pada semua ini.

"S-Shun-san"Alice perlahan lahan mendekati orang itu dan menyentuh pipinya.

"I-ini bukan mimpi kan ti-tidak mungkin!"Seru Alice masih tetap tak percaya bahwa sosok dihadapannya itu adalah sosok orang yang selama ini dia rindukan , tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shun.

"Hei ayolah berhenti menangis aku pergi kamu menangis masa aku pulang kau masih menangis juga"Jawabnya masih sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Ta-tapi inikan sudah ham-"Belum sempat Alice bicara Shun langsung memotong ucapannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Jangan begitu ! nih aku punya kaki , aku punya tangan , aku nginjak Bumi , aku hidup kok!"Kata Shun disertai tawa kecil.

Lalu dari belakang muncullah sosok yang sudah sangat Alice kenal.

"Duh capek ya ! Dari Neathian ke kota ini jauh buuangetzz!"Kata Danma dengan mulut dimajukan kedepan.

Yang seterusnya disambut tawa oleh Julie , Marucho , dan Jack.

"Senpai gimana sih iyalah jauh banget , tapi yang pentingkan kita sudah pulang ahaha capek nih!"Celetoh Jack menanggapi ucapan Senpai nya itu.

"Iya iya , tapi aku kan udah bilang jangan panggil aku Senpai dong!"Kata Danma sambil sedikit _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Alice ! siapa yang bertamu?"Teriak Runo dari dalam rumah.

"Runo kemarilah !"Pinta Alice , akhirnya Runo hanya menjawab "Iya".

"Siapa sih pagi pagi gini udah berta-"Kali ini mata Runo langsung membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat tentu saja ia langsung memeluk Danma , sang kekasih hatinya.

"Dan ! aku kangen banget sama kamu , lama sekali sih sudah hampir 2 tahun kau baru kembali!"Kata Runo yang langsung memeluk Danma dengan erat , ia sedih sekaligus senang sekali.

"Hahaha tenang dong , misi kita sudah selesai kok Neathian sudah selamat , kita juga dibantu Putri kerajaan Neathian , bukan begitu Shun?"Jelas Danma lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menyikut sahabat seperjuangannya dari kecil itu.

"Ah jangan gitu deh Dan ! aku hanya nganggap dia teman kok"Ujar Shun disertai sedikit semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Hihi mengakulah Shun ! kamu suka kan pada Fabi-"Belum sempat Danma menyelesaikan kalimatnya , kepalanya langsung ditimpuk buku sama Julie.

"_My Darling_ , sudahlah berisik tahu ! lebih baik sekarang ayo kita masuk semuanya kami capek nih"Ajak Julie yang disertai anggukan semuanya –yang baru datang tentunya-.

"Kenapa sih Julie?"Tanya Danma tak mengerti.

"_My Darling _! hargailah perasaan Alice! Kamu tahukan Alice itu sangat menyukai Shun!"Jawab Julie sambil mengomeli Danma.

"Baiklah aku mengerti"Sahut Danma singkat.

DI MEJA MAKAN.

"Lama sekali ya aku tidak makan masakan teman temanku semuanya"Ucap Marucho dengan nada sangat ceria dan bersemangat.

"Haha kamu bisa saja , tapi kalian kok bisa tahu kalau kami sedang menyewa Villa di daerah ini?"Tanya Mira sedikitnya bingung.

"Keith yang memberitahukan kami lewat _E-Mail_"Jelas Danma singkat.

"Oh kakak yang memberitahu kalian ya"Kata Mira sambil ber 'o' ria.

"Ngomong ngomong soal Putri kerajaan Neathian itu siapa?"Tanya Alice yang dari awal memang sudah sangat penasaran.

"Oh dia itu teman dekat kami bahkan sebelum pergi Sh-"Danma yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya langsung mendapat sebuah _Deathglare_ dari Julie yang seolah bermakna.

"_Jangan bicarakan hal itu didepan Alice My Darling!"_

"Bu-bukan apa apa"Lanjut Danma singkat sambil tertawa garing.

"_Siapa sebenarnya dia , Shun-san ! dan apa hubunganmu dengannya? Apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" _Gumam Alice dalam hatinya.

Tanpamu apa artinya

Tanpamu serasa hampa

Gairah hidup kan musnah selamanya...

Dengamu aku merasa

Denganmu pasti kan nyata

Impian hidup bahagia

Terbayang nyata...

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continue-**

**Review Please...**


	2. Aku Minta Maaf

**You're In My Heart **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers not is mine !**

**But this story is mine.**

**Author : Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate : T (di chapter yang kemarin maafkan saia karena salah ngasih Rating).**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pair : Shun X Alice , Danma X Runo , dsb.**

**Chapter 2 : Aku Minta Maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Semoga chapter ini lebih berkenan di hati minna-san. Dan mulai chapter ini , Fict ini sudah bukan song fic! .Dan sepertinya Reviews kalian belum bisa terjawab di chapter ini :D. Watashi wa gomennasai . Karena itu adalah inti cerita ini " Kenapa Alice memanggil Shun dengan sebutan 'San' " . Nah itu baru akan terjawab di chapter 4 , kuharap minna-san bersabar ya ^^. Walau UAS bentar lagi aku nekad lanjut fict ini TAT .Kumohon pengertiannya. Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf (_ _).**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !.**

**.**

**.**

_**SHUN POV**_

Setelah kami kembali ke rumah , teman teman langsung menyambut kami dengan ceria. Aku pun sangat senang. Namun akankah aku bilang pada Alice soal hubunganku dengan Fabia? Kalau aku bilang dia pasti akan membenciku tapi kalau aku tidak bilang itu hanya akan menjadi beban saja untukku.

_"Tuhan , berikanlah jalan"_

* * *

**(^o^ You're In My Heart ^o^)**

"Shun-san"Seseorang membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. Ternyata yang menepuk pundakku barusan adalah gadis yang sedari tadi aku pikirkan , dia masih melemparkan senyum manis padaku.

"Ada apa Alice?"Tanyaku seraya balas tersenyum manis padanya.

"Aku ingin mengembalikan ini"Katanya , lalu kemudian gadis yang sebenarnya sudah lama kusukai itu memberikan kalung berliontin bintang yang pernah kuberikan padanya 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudah lama ya , sudah hampir 2 tahun dan kau masih menyimpan kalung itu terimakasih ya"Jawabku dengan senyuman paling tulus untuknya. Dan itu hal yang cukup membuat wajah gadis itu memerah.

"Bu-bukan apa apa kok , aku selalu mengingatmu Shun-san"Ucapnya lagi dengan nada lembut.

"Dasar kamu itu! Kau masih polos saja ya sama seperti dulu , dan satu lagi tolong jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel 'San', Shun saja sudah cukup bukan?"Tanyaku seraya meyakinkannya

"Em , baiklah Shun-san err- maksudku Shun"Jawabnya dengan senyum ter-manis nya yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"_Dia pasti akan membenciku jika aku bicara yang sesungguhnya padanya"_Batinku sedih.

"_Aku minta maaf , Alice"_

**.**

**.**

_**Normal POV**_

* * *

**JAM 20.00 TERAS VILLA**

"Ehm , Dan kau bawa oleh oleh apa dari Neathian?"Tanya Runo pada kekasihnya yang sedang bersantai sambil menikmati angin malam itu.

"Oleh oleh? Kami tidak bawa oleh oleh tapi kami sudah punya Group Band!"Seru Danma setengah teriak.

"H-hei! kau bisa bilang pelan pelan 'kan , tolong jangan teriak teriak ini sudah malam!"Ace yang sedikit terganggu dengan kebisingan Dan langsung angkat bicara.

"Hehe , maafkan aku ya soalnya sedang semangat sekali sih"Kata Danma sambil sedikit menggaruk garuk rambut cokelat nya.

"Eh , tapi untuk apa kalian membentuk Group Band?"Tanya Keith to the point.

"L-lho , Keith! Kapan kau datang?"Bukannya menjawab Danma malah balik bertanya pada Keith.

"Hah , kau tidak tahu ya Dan , sudah sejak pukul 3 sore tadi"Jelas Keith sambil sedikit _Sweatdrop_. Melihat tingkah teman baik adik perempuannya itu yang selalu kekanakkan.

"Soal itu , karena waktu itu kami sempat diminta untuk bernyayi dihadapan rakyat Neathian , namun karena serangan tiba tiba dari Gundalian jadinya kami hanya bernyanyi sebentar! Waktu itu Shun yang menjadi Vocalis nya"Jelas Marucho sedikitnya kecewa.

"Wah kami belum pernah melihat Shun bernyanyi , bagaimana kalau kau menyanyi di depan kami semua sekarang!"Pinta Baron.

"Em , baiklah lagu apa?"Tanya Shun yang menyetujuinya.

"Lagu yang sesuai dengan perasaanmu saja sekarang"Kata Mira meyakinkan.

"Lagu yang sesuai dengan perasaanku? Apa ya oh baiklah!"Shun lalu mulai bernyanyi diiringi suara gitar yang dimainkan Danma.

Shun _:__ Tsutaetai kono omoi wo suzukaze wa sotto fukinukete yuku  
Hajimete deatta toki ni shizuka ni mebaete  
Sono egao miru tabini otomo naku sodatsu  
Kigatsukeba boku no naka hirakouto shiteru  
Hana no kawa kono mune wo kaguwa shiku mitasu_

Mabushisa ni manazashi wo soraseba itsudemo  
Kodou ga kokoro no oku wo furuwaseru  
Hajimete shiru kotoba ni naranai kimochi ni  
Tomadoi nagara mata asa wo arukidasu

Fukiyoseru kono omoi wa boku no te wo sotto suri nukete yuku  
Tsutaetai kono omoi wo suzukaze ga sotto senaka osukara  
Te wo nobasu sono sakini yurete iru ano umi no hikari...

"Wah! aku pikir intro lagu ini keren lho! Kau berbakat juga Shun , bagaimana untuk perayaan Festival Minggu depan kalian ikut kontes bernyanyi saja!"Ucap Julie memutuskan.

"Festival? Festival apa?"Tanya Shun tak mengerti.

"Festival penyambutan Ulang Tahun kota ini yang ke 46 kau sudah tahu semuanya ya Julie"Jelas Ace lalu kembali bertanya.

"Iya tadi Mira yang bilang padaku"Jawab Julie singkat lalu sedikit melirik kearah Mira.

"Festival malam perayaan Ulang Tahun kota ini ya? Boleh juga , tapi tidak seru 'kan kalau hanya anak laki-laki saja! Bagaimana kalau anak perempuan juga ikut serta!"Usul Danma.

"Ok nanti kami juga akan membentuk Group Idol tenang saja!"Kata Runo memastikan.

"Nah begitu dong!"Ucap Danma senang.

"Ano i-itu soal putri kerajaan Neathian itu siapa ya?Tanya Alice mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Oh itu dia hanya teman kami saja kok , dan lagi wajahnya agak sedikit mirip dengan Shun mereka seperti kakak beradik sih tapi hanya teman kok , dia itu baik"Jelas Julie mewaliki teman temannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Danma , Marucho , dan Jack hanya saling bertukar pandangan karena mereka sudah tahu maksud Julie.

"Oh begitu , nah kalau seperti itu ayo semuanya lebih baik kita makan dulu!"Ajak Mira dengan pemuh semangat.

Yang lain hanya mengikuti Mira dan masuk ke dalam Villa sambil sedikit berbincang pelan.

Hanya menyisakan Shun dan Alice disana. Mereka hanya saling diam seolah olah baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Apa semua itu benar Shun?"Tanya Alice memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Soal Fabia? Iya wajah kami memang mirip"Jawab Shun singkat.

"Lalu apa kau punya hubungan lain dengannya selain berteman?"Alice yang sudah benar benar penasaran akhirnya berani menanyakan hal itu langsung pada Shun.

"Tidak ada"Jawab Shun dan kali ini lebih singkat dari sebelumnya.

_**Shun POV  
**__"Tuhan haruskah aku jujur padanya? Tapi aku tidak bisa! Kalau aku jujur padanya maka dia akan marah bahkan membenciku"_Batinku perih.

"Shun kamu kenapa?"Tanya Alice seraya mengguncangkan bahuku pelan.

"Ti-tidak apa apa"Jawabku singkat.

"Baiklah aku ke dalam dulu ya"Kata Alice akan segera berjalan namun kali ini akulah yang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Alice"Panggilku padanya , ia pun menoleh padaku.

"Apa apa Shun?"Tanya gadis berambut panjang yang manis itu.

"Jika aku jujur apa kamu akan membenciku?"Pertanyaanku sontak membuatnya terdiam ia sama sekali tidak mengerti namun ia memaksakan untuk menjawab.

"Ba-baiklah aku janji tidak akan benci padamu a-asalkan kau bilang semuanya padaku"Katanya seraya tersenyum , bisa terlihat jelas kalau itu senyum yang cukup dipaksakan.

"Baiklah , ini tentang aku dan Fabia begini wajah kami memang mirip kami bahkan disangka kakak beradik oleh banyak orang di Neathian , namun perlahan setelah aku bersamanya terus aku sedikit menyukainya , k-kau tidak marah 'kan?"Jelasku lalu segera bertanya padanya.

"Marah? Kalau hanya itu tidak sih , lalu apa lagi?"Tanyanya berusaha menutupi kesedihannya yang sudah terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Se-sebelum aku pergi aku sempat bilang _'Su ki da you'_ padanya"Lanjutku kemudian , semoga saja dengan berkata jujur seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya sakit hati.

"_Su-ki-da-you_ , lalu dia bilang apa lagi padamu?"Tanya nya kemudian.

"Dia bilang , _'Su ki da you-mou Shun-kun'_ begitu"Jawabku sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Ba-baiklah la-lalu a-apa lagi.."Kali ini ia kembali bertanya , namun bisa kulihat jelas bulir bulir air mata sudah menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hai jangan menangis aku tahu ini berat tapi maafkan aku ya , waktu itu aku berkata begitu karena aku pikir Fabia sudah jadi orang yang ada di hatiku tapi kupikir itu salah Alice! Orang yang ada di dalam hatiku itu adalah kamu"Jelasku sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lembut.

"Be-benarkah..?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Kata kata Shun semalam sangat membekas di hati Alice. Bukan soal dia yang sempat bilang _'Su-ki-da-you'_ pada Fabia tapi karena semalam Shun sempat bilang _'Kau ada di hatiku Alice' dan 'Maafkan_ _aku'_. Kedua pertanyaan itu belum sempat Alice jawab.

"_Ohayou_ Alice!"Sapa Shun pada Alice sambil tersenyum manis, walau Alice masih memikirkan kata katanya semalam tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"_Ohayou-mou_ , Shun"Balas Alice sambil membalas senyum itu.

"Oya kau akan ikut bernyanyi di Festival perayaan Ulang Tahun kota satu Minggu lagi 'kan?"Tanya Shun.

"Iya tentu saja , eh Shun so-soal yang semalam.."Belum sempat Alice meneruskan kata katanya , Shun langsung memeluk nya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku ya Alice"Bisiknya pilu.

"A-aku juga mau bilang kalau aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kamu bertemu dengan Fabia"Jelas Alice yang membalas pelukan itu.

"Terimakasih ya , Alice kamu memang gadis yang baik.."Ucap Shun lirih sambil membelai rambut Alice lembut.

"Sama-sama Shun , aku pikir kamu juga pria yang baik"Jawab Alice.

"_Aishiteru.."_

"Ehm , Shun kamu bilang apa tadi?"Tanya Alice tak mengerti.

"Bu-bukan apa apa"Jawab Shun disertai senyum tulusnya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Alice.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Review Please...**


	3. Aku Berjanji Padamu

**You're In My Heart **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers not is mine !**

**But this story is mine.**

**Alones ****©Aqua Timez.**

**Author : Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate : T **

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pair : Shun X Alice , Danma X Runo , dsb.**

**Chapter 3 : Aku berjanji padamu.**

**.**

**(A/N : Maafkan saia maafkan saia terrnyata saia salah lagi T^T nama 'Jake' itu yang bener pakai 'ke' bukan 'Jack'. Aduh saia benar benar minta maaf #bungkuk2#.Dan di chapter ini sepertinya AliceShun hilang sesaat. Diganti oleh DanmaRuno. Ok segini dulu curcol gaje nya. Kita langsung saja!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading..**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !.**

* * *

Hari ini Danma , Shun , Marucho , Jake , Baron , dan Ace akan latihan bernyanyi dan main musik untuk persiapan kontes Festival perayaan Ulang Tahun kota Minggu depan. Hanya Keith saja yang tidak ikut karena dia akan berduet dengan adiknya, Mira.

"Sekarang siapa yang akan mulai bernyanyi duluan?"Tanya Ace pada semuanya.

"Bagaimana kalau Baron saja kita 'kan belum pernah melihatnya bernyanyi"Usul Jake.

"A-apa! Aku ti-tidak mau, kau suruh saja Dan karena aku mau jadi Drummer nya saja"Timpal Baron.

"Kenapa harus aku?"Tanya Danma yang masih tak mengerti sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ayolah Dan, semalam 'kan aku sudah bernyanyi sekarang giliranmu"Ucap Shun sambil melirik kearah Danma.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku pemain Piano nya!"Kata Marucho dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku mau jadi Gitaris saja.."Lanjut Ace.

"Aku Bassis"Timpal Jake singkat.

"Lalu kalau begitu aku di bagian apa?"Shun yang menyadari kalau ia belum punya posisi lalu segera bertanya pada yang lainnya sambil sedikit berpikir.

"Tunggu, kita 'kan berenam berarti 1 orang lagi bermain Gitar saja"Usul Danma pada yang lain.

"Ok, ok tapi masalahnya permainan gitarku..."

"Kalau begitu kau saja ya yang menjadi Vocalis nya Shun"Pinta Danma sambil sedikit menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian.."Ucap Shun sambil tersenyum kearah teman temannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku izin sebentar ke Dapur ya! Sampai nanti.."Akhirnya Danma pun pergi dari sana dengan setengah berlari.

* * *

**(^o^ You're In My Heart ^o^)**

**TOK TOK TOK**

"Iya siapa ya silahkan masu-"Runo yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuk siapa yang bertamu kini matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Ka-kau itu 'kan..."Sebelum Runo menyelesaikan kata kata nya orang itu sudah mengunci bibir mungil Runo dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Stt..tenang saja, sekarang aku sudah tidak jahat kok semuanya sudah berakhir"Jelas orang itu perlahan.

"R-Ren! Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau itu orang Gundalian hah pergi sana!"Usir Runo sambil menepis tangan Ren yang hendak menyentuh kepalanya.

"H-hei! Hati hati pelan pelan, aku sudah tidak ada minat kok dengan Gundalian aku sudah menjadi Ren yang berhati baik sekarang..."Lanjut orang itu yang diketahui sebagai Ren.

"Tapi kenapa Dan tidak pernah bilang padaku?"Tanya Runo masih tak percaya.

"Mungkin dia lupa.."Jawab Ren dengan disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Ta-tapikan.."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir Runo, izinkan aku masuk tolong"Pinta Ren masih sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-baiklah, silahkan.."Akhirnya mau tidak mau Runo mempersilahkannya masuk.

"_Kau tahu Runo, aku selalu mencintaimu bagaimana pun jadinya.."_

**Di Dapur.**

"Fuahh! Segarnya.."Kata Danma setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Hehe a-apa betul, kau terlalu berlebihan ah!"Ucap seseorang dari arah ruang tamu, Danma yang merasa mengenal suara cempreng itu pun mengintipnya dari dapur.

"_Runo.."_Pikirnya

Matanya tebelalak tak percaya. Betapa terkejutnya Danma ketika ia melihat Runo sedang bersama orang yang sangat dia kenal. Bahkan bisa dibilang salah satu 'SAHABAT' nya.

"_Ren, sedang apa dia disini?"_Batinnya dalam hati.

"Lho! Dan kamu sedang apa disitu?"Tanya Runo yang menyadari bahwa Danma dari tadi mengintipnya dari arah Dapur.

"A-ano, habis ambil minum aku dan teman teman yang lain mau mulai latihan Band hari ini.."Jawab Danma sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hai Dan! Lama tidak bertemu ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"Tanya Ren kemudian.

"R-Ren, kenapa kau bisa disini? Bukannya kau tinggal di Neathian ya?"Bukannya menjawab Danma malah balik bertanya kepada Ren.

"Aku hanya sedang jalan jalan ke Bumi, kenapa memangnya **TIDAK BOLEH**?"Balas Ren sambil menekan kalimatnya di kata **'TIDAK BOLEH'**.

"Ti-tidak apa apa sih, tapi..."Danma sedikit melirik kearah Runo.

Yang dilirik hanya sedikit memicingkan matanya lalu berkata.

"Kenapa kamu tidak suka? Biasa saja Dan, aku dan Ren tak ada hubungan apa apa!"Kata Runo dengan sangat ketus.

"_Dia berani berkata ketus padaku..!"_Batin Danma.

"Runo, nanti malam apa kau ada acara? Kalau tidak ada maukah kau menemaniku _Dinner_?"Tanya Ren berusaha memanas manasi Danma.

BUAKK!

"Dan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"Teriak Runo sambil berusaha memisahkan Danma dan Ren.

Danma lalu mulai mencengkram kerah baju Ren.

"Dengar baik baik ya! Runo itu kekasihku, dan kau tidak berhak memiliki nya!"Ucap Danma dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin sambil memandang tajam kearah Ren.

"Ho, ternyata kau itu mudah _'Jealous'_ ya Dan.."Kata Ren sambil balas tersenyum sinis kearah nya.

"Siapa yang tidak muak kalau melihat kekasihnya bersama dengan orang lain! Apalagi aku sudah sangat mengenalmu Ren.."Lanjut Danma kali ini sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"SUDAH CUKUP KALIAN BERDUA!"Runo yang sudah tidak tahan melihat mereka berdua akhirnya berteriak kencang.

Sontak Danma langsung melepas cengkramannya dari kerah baju Ren.

"Ren, kumohon kau pergi sekarang juga, soal ajakanmu maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhinya.."Kali ini Runo yang berkata, namun kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya tidak bisa melihat maupun membaca ekspresinya. Karena wajahnya sekarang tertutupi helaian poni rambut nya.

"Haha, baiklah lagipula soal ajakan itu aku hanya **BERCANDA** kok!"Kata Ren sambil melirik tepat kearah Danma dan tersenyum sinis.

Danma hanya membalas senyuman sinis itu dengan tatapan dingin menusuk miliknya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu.."Masih dengan tertutupi helaian poni rambutnya, Runo langsung membukakan pintu.

"Silahkan.."Lanjutnya.

Ren tidak berkata apapun lagi dan langsung pergi menuju pintu.

BRUKK!

Setelah Ren pergi darii sana, Runo segera menutup pintu itu keras keras.

PLAAAKK!

"Berani sekali kau Dan! Aku kira kau bisa menjaga sopan santun mu!aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau aku dan Ren tidak ada hubungan apa apa.."Runo berteriak sangat kencang pada saat itu juga.

"Ru-Runo kamu.."

"Iya kenapa! Tidak suka kalau aku menamparmu, hei ingat saat Julie selalu mendekati mu dan memanggil mu _**' MY DARLING' **_apa aku cemburu hah! Jawab Dan!"Lanjut Runo masih sambil berteriak keras.

Danma menundukkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu menjawab sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Hei Runo, aku hanya tidak mau ada orang yang mendekati mu selain aku..."Ucap Danma sambil menatap Runo dengan pandangan lirih.

"A-apa, apa maksudmu..?"Tanya Runo tak mengerti.

"Karena aku mencintaimu..."Lanjut Danma.

"Ha-hah, tapikan.."

"Jika kamu menyukai Ren kau boleh bersama Ren, aku rela asalkan kamu bahagia tapi jika suatu saat nanti aku akan meninggalkanmu kau jangan menangis ya..."Dengan mengucapkan kata kata itu Danma segera pergi dari sana tanpa melirik sedikit pun kearah Runo berdiri.

"Da-Dan! Ka-kamu tidak serius 'kan? Dan..jawab aku! Daaannn!"Runo yang merasa sudah menyesal akhirnya tak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Yang dia harapkan adalah Danma tidak serius mau meninggalkannya.

* * *

**(^o^ You're In My Heart ^o^)**

Setelah itu Danma hendak pergi ke ruang tempat dimana ia dan teman teman nya akan berlatih musik. Ketika hendak sampai ia berpapasan dengan Alice.

"Lho Dan, kau kenapa?"Tanya Alice yang sedikit khawatir karena melihat wajah Danma yang murung.

"Ti-tidak apa apa, kau tanyakan saja ya pada Runo.."Jawab Danma lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Alice tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

"_Kenapa dia ya..?"_Pikir Alice tak mengerti.

Danma pun segera masuk ke ruang Latihan. Namun tidak ada siapapun disana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berlatih sendiri.

Kemudian Danma segera duduk di depan Piano dan mulai memainkannya sambil bernyanyi.

"_Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame janakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo_

_Izen to shite shinobiyoru kodoku_  
_Uchigawa ni tomoru rousoku_  
_Nigiwau ba ni gouka na shanderia to wa urahara ni_  
_Tarinai kotoba no_  
_Kubomi o nani de umetara ii n' darou_  
_Mou wakaranai yo_  
_Semete yume no naka de_  
_Jiyuu ni oyogetara anna sora mo iranai no ni_  
_Kinou made no koto wo_  
_Nuritsubusa nakute mo asu ni mukaeru no ni_

_Oreta awai tsubasa  
Kimi wa sukoshi  
Aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
Mou dareka no tame ja nakute  
Jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo.."_

"Wah suaramu bagus juga ya Dan.."Danma yang menyadari kalau ada orang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya akhirnya berhenti memainkan piano nya.

"Aku dengar dari Shun kau mau jadi drummer ya, kalau begini jadi pemain Piano atau Vocal saja 'kan.."Lanjutnya.

"L-ho Alice! Sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Danma yang sudah menyadari kalau itu adalah Alice.

"Hanya memperhatikan permainan musikmu dari tadi, bagus lho.."Kata Alice sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Lalu ada lagi?"Tanya Danma kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Runo...?"Alice menghampiri Danma dan segera bertanya balik.

"Sebenarnya, Runo menamparku dan dia bilang kalau aku terlalu cemburu-an, padahal dia sendiri dekat dekat terus dengan Ren!"Jelas Danma lalu segera memandang kearah Alice.

"R-Ren, agen Gundalian itu? Kenapa dia bisa disini?"Tanya Alice tak mengerti.

"Sudah kuduga kau juga tidak akan mengerti Alice, sudah banyak kejadian kejadian yang terjadi ketika kami di Neathian.."Lanjut Danma.

"Be-begitu ya, tenang saja Dan aku pasti akan membantumu..."Kata Alice sambil sedikit tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Danma.

"Be-benarkah?"Tanya Danma penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, bukan hanya aku pasti teman teman yang lain pun akan membantumu"Ujar Alice sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Wah terimakasih ya Alice..."Balas Danma sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Nah begitu dong! Itu baru namanya Danma yang ku kenal.."Kata Alice.

"Iya, tapi Alice aku mau sendiri dulu saja kumohon jangan ganggu aku ya"Ucap Danma dengan nada bicara lirih.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaa nee.."Balas Alice lalu segera meninggalkan Danma sendirian di ruangan itu.

* * *

**(^o^ You're In My Heart ^o^)**

**Jam 21.54.**

"Kenapa Dan belum pulang ya aku jadi khawatir.."Kata Runo sambil terus mengamati dari gorden jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa Runo?"Tanya Aice yang baru saja menghampiri gadis berambut biru itu.

"Itu kok Dan belum pulang ya? Aku jadi semakin khawatir.."Tambah Runo yang hampir saja menangis.

"Hm, katanya Dan kau sudah menamparnya dan tidak membutuhkannya lagi kenapa harus khawatir.."Jelas Alice sambil tersenyum kearah Runo, senyum tulus.

"A-apa maksudmu..?"Tanya Runo makin tak mengerti.

"Kuharap kau akan segera menemukan jawabannya, sudah ya aku mau menemui Ace dulu dah.."Pamit Alice lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Runo.

"_Dan kemana kamu? Maafkan aku, jujur tadi itu aku hanya kelewat emosi! Tapi sungguh aku benar benar menyesal. Dan dimana kau?, Dan cepatlah kembali.."_

**Jam 23.30.**

"Hei Dan, darimana saja kau kenapa lama sekali?"Tanya Shun begitu melihat Danma masuk kearah kamar mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku saja.."Jawab Danma kemudian segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Soal Runo 'kan?"Tanya Shun berusaha memastikan.

"Iya kau benar Shun, aku benar benar bingung aku takut Runo benar benar serius.."Jelas Danma dengan pandangan mata sayu.

"Kau takut? Buktikanlah kalau kau itu yang terbaik untuk Runo, jangan takut aku akan selalu mendukungmu kok!"Jelas Shun pada sahabat sejatinya dari kecil itu.

"Baiklah, terimakasih ya lalu bagaimana soal urusanmu dengan Alice soal Fabia?"Kali ini Danma menanyakan soal masalah Shun.

"Sudah selesai, Alice sudah memafkanku tapi Dan bagaimana aku akan bilang pada Fabia nanti?"Tanya Shun yang mulai kebingungan.

"Waktu itu kau bilang apa lagi sebelum pergi pada Fabia selain _'Su ki da you' _?"Tanya Danma.

"Ada lagi, aku pernah mengatakan kalau aku akan menemuinya di lain waktu dan aku harus menepatinya 'kan.."Ucap Shun sambil sedikit tersenyum miris kearah Danma.

"Ku kembalikan kata katamu, jangan takut Shun!"Ujar Danma sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Dan, berjuanglah!"Kata Shun sambil balas tersenyum.

**Keesokan Harinya Jam 06.32.**

"Hei Runo, kemarin apakah kau serius?"Tanya Danma memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

Runo tidak menjawab, hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tanya padamu, Runo apakah kemarin kau serius?"Tanya Danma sekali lagi.

Runo kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng keras.

"Ti-tidak! Dan aku aku benar benar tidak serius hiks hiks.. maafkan aku..."Ucap Runo lirih, tangisnya pecah kembali, dia benar benar menyesal soal ini.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu Runo, selama ini aku tidak pernah bisa meluangkan waktu untukmu tapi mulai saat ini aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.."Ujar Danma lalu mengusap pelan kepala Runo dengan lembut.

"Be-benarkah?"Tanya Runo sesaat.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu.."Ucap Danma kemudian mengecup kening Runo sesaat.

"Ja-jadi kau sudah memaafkanku Dan.."Runo berkata disertai senyum tulusnya.

"Tentu saja, _My Princess_..."Balas Danma kemudian mengenggam erat tangan Runo. Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama.

"Kau lihat mereka berdua 'kan Shun?"Tanya Alice pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu, mereka sekarang sedang mengawasi Danma dan Runo dari tepi Pantai.

"Tentu saja..mereka sudah berbaikan itu bagus"Ucap Shun lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat. Merasakan angin Pantai yang sedikit menusuk rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Haha iya, andai saja kita bisa seperti mereka ya, upss..."Alice yang sudah terlanjur mengatakannya langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Sudahlah Alice tidak apa apa, oya Alice soal aku dan Fabia sebenarnya aku sempat bilang padanya kalau aku akan menemuinya lagi lain waktu, apa kau akan mengizinkan ku menemuinya?"Tanya Shun pada Alice dan menatap dalam dalam kearah gadis yang sedang melukis itu.

"Tentu, jika kau tak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi.."Jawab Alice sambil tersenyum dan menoleh sedikit kearah Shun.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih ya aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu"Ucap Shun lalu kembali tersenyum tulus.

"E-eh, apa kau serius Shun?"Tanya Alice tak percaya.

"Iya aku berjanji aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Dan akan kupastikan ini bukanlah sebuah janji palsu belaka, aku pasti akan mewujudkannya.."Jelas Shun sambil mencium punggung tangan Alice.

Lalu dibalas dengan senyuman tulusnya dan kata_'Arigatou'_ oleh Alice.

**To Be Continue.**

**Mori : Halo para Readers, bagaimana nih chapter ini? Terkesan panjang kah?. Ahaha maafkan saia kalau chapter ini terkesan panjang dan GALAU #plak# ok kita bales Reviews dulu dari chapter satu nyok =w=.**

**Chapter 1 :**

**Ekasari 12.7-The RavenGirl.**

**Halo Eka-san salam kenal ^^. Hm langsung ya.**

**Apa keren? Wah makasih LOL , padahal ini masih abal abal loh T^T pertanyaan nya Eka-san akan terjawab di Chapter 4 ^^ kuharap Eka-san bersabar ya ^^ . Btw makasih udah mau review fi abal abal ku ini. Datang Review lagi yak.. #kicked#.**

**bjtatihowo**

**Halo bjtatihowo-san ^^. Ok langsung fic dilarang =w= semoga setelah fict ini diubah gak jadi song fict bisa lebih berminat di hati bjtatihowo-san ^^.Untuk kata2 yang bukan berbahasa Indo udah ku Italic ^^ . Semoga bisa lebih review nya ^^.**

**lunlun caldia.**

**Halo lunlun-san ^^ salam kenal juga. Ok langsung juga ya #plak#. Em semoga chapter 2 dan 3 ini bisa lebih memuaskan lunlun-san ^^ aku sudah mencoba memperbaiki cara penulisan di fict ini ^^ semoga bisa lebih berkenan ya ^^. Arigatou review nya desu .w.**

**Chapter 2 :**

**bjtatihowo.**

**Halo lagi ^^. What GALAU =w= jujur ya, sebetulnya ini Fict lama lho. Masa bisa galau sih ._. #plak# padahal saia punya lho fict yang lebih galau. Ok datang review lagi ya. Dan buat bjtatihowo-san ditunggu juga update buat yang 'aku, ayah, dan bu kusir' aku tunggu~ jaa~ ^^.**

**Ekasari 12.7-The RavenGirl.**

**Moshi moshi Eka-san ^^ terimakasih karena sudah mau me-review pasti hatinya Alice akan hancur se ancur muka saia #duakk#.Um lagu yang di nyanyikan Shun ya? Itu judulnya 'Kaze Omoi' punya 'Chihiro Suzuki' Seiyuu nya Shun versi Japan ^^ silahkan download aja ya #plak# lagunya enak loh :3~~ Ok datang review lagi ya ^o^ :).**

**lunlun caldia**

**Hi lunlun-san ^^ terimakasih udah mau review di chapter2 selanjutnya aku mau terus memperbaiki tulisanku GANBATTE WATASHI WA!.Lagu yang dinyanyikan Shun judulnya 'Kaze Omoi' itu Seiyuu nya Shun yang versi Japan yang nyanyi ^_^.Dan ini chapter 3 nya ^^ semoga bisa lebih berkenan .w. Arigatou review nya~~ **

**Nah segini dulu curcol gaje Author. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya. Matane~~**

**_Mori Kousuke18 A.K.A Mori-chan_**


	4. Bukanlah Sebuah Penyesalan

**You're In My Heart **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers not is mine !**

**But this story is mine**

**Author : Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate : T  
**

**Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Shun X Alice , Danma X Runo , dsb.**

**Chapter**** 4 : Bukanlah Sebuah Penyesalan**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

"_Aku menyesal telah meninggalkan mu Alice, selama ini aku menyesal…"_

"Alice apa setelah aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu kau akan senantiasa memaafkan ku?" tanya Shun pada sosok gadis yang paling ia sayangi itu.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, Alice kemudian menjawab nya sambil menatap kearah Shun.

"Tentu saja jika kau tak akan pernah mengulangi nya lagi Shun" jawab gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu.

"Namun bagaimana jika hal itu terulang kembali, Alice?"

_**Flashback.**_

* * *

**4 Tahun Yang Lalu.**

"Tolong! Tolong aku! Siapapun tolong aku!" teriak gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu sambil terus berlari kencang. Sekarang ini ia sedang dikejar oleh segerombolan preman karena berani menentang mereka ketika hendak melakukan sebuah aksi kekerasan pada seorang ibu yang sedang mengandung. Ibu itu berhasil kabur, namun akibatnya sekarang ia lah yang diincar.

"Jangan lari gadis bodoh! Percuma saja kau berusaha melarikan diri karena kami akan segera menangkapmu, ingat kami ber-tiga dan kau hanya sendirian!" teriak salah satu preman wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru cerah se pundak sambil terus berlari mengejar sang gadis oranye kecoklatan.

"Mylane! Cepat tangkap dia!" seru preman lainnya yang memiliki rambut pastel.

"Diam Lync kalau kau bisa ayo bantu aku! Tidak usah bicara karena aku juga sudah mengerti!" kesal. Mylane akhirnya sedikit mengomeli rekan nya itu.

"Hei hei, kalian tidak usah berkelahi! Cepat tangkap gadis itu dan kita serahkan pada Boss!" teriak anak lelaki berambut ungu jabrik.

"Shadow! Kau jangan seenaknya saja. Dan ingat kau itu bukanlah Boss kami!" ketus Mylane.

"Haee, baiklah aku akan membantu kalian" dengan cepat, Shadow kemudian berlari dan berhasil menyusul gadis 'incaran' mereka itu.

"Nah! Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau gadis payah" Shadow berkata, sambil menyeringai lebar ke-arah sang gadis.

"Tolong aku! Siapapun kumohon tolong aku!" seru gadis itu yang semakin ketakutan.

Dia semakin merapatkan jaraknya dengan dinding kumuh yang berada di belakang nya. Sementara para preman itu masih terus mengepungnya. Akhirnya sang gadis terpojok.

"Tertangkap juga kau! Rasakan ini!" seru Mylane sambil memegang sebuah batu bata besar dan mengayunkan nya, bermaksud melukai wajah sang gadis.

"_Gawat, mati aku! Mati aku!"_ batin gadis itu. Ia menutup matanya rapat rapat. Tak mau melihat adegan berikutnya.

BRAAAK! DUAAAAKK!

"A-apa aku sudah mati?" gadis itu bergumam pelan. Perlahan ia sedikit membuka mata cokelat nya.

Namun ternyata yang dia lihat sekarang adalah, batu bata besar itu tidak jadi menghantam wajahnya. Karena sekarang di depan nya telah berdiri pemuda berambut hitam yang sepertinya telah menepis batu bata besar tadi.

"Kau tidak apa apa 'kan?" si pemuda kemudian bertanya pada sang gadis.

"I-iya aku tidak apa apa, terimakasih ya" Menunduk. Sang gadis akhirnya berterimakasih pada pemuda tadi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau-"

"Hei awas di belakangmu!" gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu segera kembali berdiri, dan mendapati para preman yang ingin melukai nya sekarang sedang berdiri di belakang si Pemuda tadi dan membawa tongkat besi.

"Kuhabisi kau!" dengan tenang, orang yang telah menolong gadis tadi langsung berlari ke-arah para preman itu lalu mulai menghajarnya.

"_Ingat kami ber-tiga dan kau hanya sendirian!" _

Teringat dengan perkataan Mylane. Sang gadis kemudian berteriak keras yang ditujukan untuk pemuda yang telah menolong nya tadi.

"Hei hati hati! Mereka ada 3 orang, sementara kau-" belum sempat sang gadis menyelesaikan kata kata nya. Si pemuda telah menaruh jari telunjuk nya di depan bibir mungil sang gadis.

"Stt, tenanglah aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini.." masih dengan wajah yang tenang, pemuda tadi sedikit tersenyum kecil ke-arah sang gadis. Dan sang gadis hanya mengangguk pelan pertanda mengerti.

Braaaaak! Braaaak! Duaaakkkk!

Dalam seketika, para preman tadi babak belur dan segera lari ketakutan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"_Ba-bagaimana bisa.."_ pikir sang gadis masih tak percaya. Tentu saja, mana ada orang yang bisa menghabisi 3 preman sekaligus dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Ditambah lagi, hanya seorang diri.

"Kau tidak apa apa 'kan?" tanya si pemuda lalu menghampiri gadis itu.

"I-iya aku tidak apa apa, sekali lagi terimakasih ya…" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum ke-arah sang pemuda.

Si pemuda sedikit kaget karena diberikan senyuman seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, sekarang ini yang memberikan nya senyuman itu adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut oranye kecoklatan yang sedikit bergelombang.

"_Manis.."_ pikir pemuda itu.

"O-oya siapa namamu?" si pemuda kembali bertanya.

"Aku Alice Gehabich, silahkan panggil aku Alice. Kalau kau sendiri siapa?" gadis manis yang diketahui bernama Alice itu lalu memperkenalkan diri. Seterusnya, dia kembali bertanya pada sang pemuda.

"Namaku Shun Kazami, kau juga boleh memanggilku Shun. Dan kenapa para preman tadi mengejarmu Alice?" merasa sudah mengenal Alice, Shun kemudian bertanya dan menatap Alice datar.

Walau dengan tatapan datar, Alice seperti merasa dipandang istimewa oleh Shun. Tanpa menghiraukan hal hal yang berkecamuk di dalam hati dan pikiran nya, Alice kembali menjawab.

"Tadi, aku menolong seorang Ibu hamil yang akan disakiti oleh mereka, alhasil akibatnya akulah yang menjadi sasaran mereka berikutnya.." jawab Alice sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Hei, tidak usah sedih yang penting sekarang kan kamu sudah selamat.." Shun berusaha menghibur Alice, dia kemudian sedikit mengangkat dagu Alice dan menatap wajahnya dalam dalam.

Kedua bola mata cokelat terang itu saling bertemu. Pandangan dari kedua mata itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang besar. Namun, belum terungkap.

"Kamu cantik lho kalau tersenyum, jadi jangan sedih lagi ya.." masih memegangi dagu kecil Alice, Shun melanjutkan kalimat nya kemudian tersenyum tulus.

"Be-benarkah? A-ah kalau begitu terimakasih Shun-san.." merasa canggung, akhirnya Alice menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Alhasil tangan Shun yang sedari tadi memegangi dagu nya langsung terlepas begitu saja.

"Iya sama sama, tapi tolong jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'San' ya, kurasa umur kita sama.." Shun kembali berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa apa, karena tadi Shun-san telah menolongku, untuk balasan nya aku akan memanggil mu dengan embel-embel 'San' dan akan selalu menghormati mu.." lanjut Alice masih sambil menunduk hormat.

"Hm, tidak apa apa sih kalau itu maumu" kata Shun yang sekarang mengubah senyuman nya, dari senyuman canggung, menjadi senyuman ramah nya.

"Nah mulai saat ini, kita teman 'kan?" Alice mulai berdiri kembali, lalu bertanya singkat.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak" jawab Shun sambil sedikit tersenyum geli.

"Hei Shun, disini kamu rupanya, sedang apa sih kau disini?" tiba tiba seorang pria berambut cokelat terang dengan iris mata merah, menghampiri mereka dan mulai bertanya. Kacamata yang membingkai di rambut cokelatnya dan wajahnya yang kelihatan sangat ramah.

"Si-siapa dia Shun-san?" Alice yang menyadari kedatangan pria berambut cokelat jabrik tadi segera bertanya kepada Shun.

"Oh aku, namaku Danma Kuso, silahkan panggil aku Dan saja! Kalau kau siapa?" anak bernama Danma tadi langsung memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat ramah, sambil tersenyum hangat ke-arah Alice.

"Namaku Alice Gehabich, panggil saja Alice. Aku teman barunya Shun-san tadi dia yang menolongku dari para preman jahat.." ucap Alice sambil ikut tersenyum ramah.

"Dan, sedang apa kau disini..?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Danma yang tadi, Shun malah balik bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku baru saja disuruh Kakek mu untuk mencarimu, katanya hari ini kau sedang jalan jalan sebentar" jawab Danma lalu sedikit melirik ke-arah tempat yang sudah berantakan karena perkelahian tadi.

"Berkelahi lagi ya?.." Danma kembali bertanya dan memperhatikan jelas tempat itu.

"Iya, tapi masih lebih dari 1 detik.." jawab Shun datar.

"Hei Shun, harusnya kau itu bersyukur karena bisa mengalahkan para preman itu tanpa babak belur, kau malah masih saja memikirkan berapa detik yang kau butuhkan untuk menghajar mereka.." ucap Danma santai sambil menaruh kedua tangan nya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, bukan Shun Kazami namanya haha.." Shun sedikit mencandai teman nya itu. Entah kenapa selera humor nya menjadi meningkat drastis. Padahal umum nya Shun adalah orang yang tidak banyak bicara dan bersikap dingin. Namun setelah memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Alice beberapa menit yang lalu, dia menjadi lebih humoris bahkan pada temannya sendiri, Danma.

"Nah Shun, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang.." ajak Danma kemudian dia sedikit menarik Shun dan tersenyum ramah ke-arah Alice.

"Alice! Kapan kapan kau bisa main kok ke tempat kami, jangan sungkan ya jaa" dengan mengatakan itu, Danma langsung menarik Shun dan pergi darisana.

Sebelum sampai akhirnya benar benar pergi, Shun sedikit tersenyum manis ke-arah Alice. Alice sedikitnya tersentak bingung, namun ia hanya mampu membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman miliknya.

"_Kamisama, sepertinya, aku akan menyukai pemuda itu..."_

* * *

**2 Tahun Kemudian.**

"Wah Shun, sepertinya sekarang ini, kau sudah semakin dekat saja ya dengan Alice.." ucap Danma sambil menatap sahabatnya itu dalam dalam.

"Kau benar Dan, tapi aku masih bingung apa benar aku menyukai nya ya?" Shun bertanya kemudian balas menatap Danma.

"Sepetinya begitu.." jawab Danma singkat.

"Sebenarnya aku mau sekali bilang padanya kalau aku menyukai nya, tapi.."

"Kenapa, kau ragu? Menurutku kalau kau menyukai Alice kenapa tidak bilang langsung saja, lagipula kelihatannya Alice juga menyukai mu Shun.." kata Danma lalu sedikit tersenyum untuk menyemangati sahabat nya itu.

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja saat aku bertemu Alice 4 tahun yang lalu usiaku baru saja 13 tahun, dan sekarang baru 15 tahun. Apa menurut mu pantas Dan, kalau anak berusia 15 tahun sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada orang yang dia sukai?" tanya Shun kemudian.

"Kalau kau masih ragu, kupikir kau bisa menunggu 2 tahun lagi Shun, lagipula kalau dilihat saat ini kita memang sedang menghadapi masalah besar 'kan, soal Neathian yang sedang berperang dengan Gundalian.." jelas Danma.

"Kau benar, tapi bukankah kau sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan Runo?" Shun kembali bertanya, kali ini tentang masalah Danma.

"Oh itu, kalau aku dan Runo 'kan sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tidak heran kalau kita sudah berpacaran dan rukun sampai sekarang" jawab Danma sambil sedikit menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu 2 tahun lagi mungkin setelah kita berhasil menyelamatkan Neathian" kata Shun lalu tersenyum penuh makna.

"I-iya kalau soal itu aku juga mengerti Shun.." Danma hanya balas tersenyum lalu mengepalkan tangan nya di depan wajah nya pertanda dia akan selalu mendukung Shun dan ikut menyemangatinya.

* * *

"Alice, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti aku akan meninggalkan mu?" tanya Shun pada gadis yang sebenarnya sudah sejak lama dia sukai itu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Aku tidak tahu Shun-san, tapi aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu, karena kalau bukan karena kau aku pasti sudah mati dikeroyok oleh para preman waktu itu.." jelas Alice kemudian kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Hei, jangan menunduk lagi, aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu, kau itu cantik kalau sedang tersenyum jadi jangan sedih lagi ya.." lagi lagi Shun menganggat dagu kecil Alice dan tersenyum tulus ke-arah nya. Ya, sama seperti waktu itu.

"A-aku mengerti Shun-san.." ucap Alice dengan nada lirih.

"_Tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal karena telah bertemu dengan mu Alice.."_

"Shun-san, aku ingin bertanya apa kau senang bisa bertemu dengan ku?" tanya Alice kemudian.

"Se-senang, tentu saja aku sangat senang" jawab Shun mencoba untuk menutupi kebohongannya dengan tersenyum.

"_Kau tahu Alice, sebenarnya aku sangat menyesal karena telah mengenalmu, karena perlahan aku sudah mulai menyukai mu, bahkan dari saat kita pertama bertemu. Jujur aku sudah benar benar jatuh hati padamu, padahal awalnya kita hanya berjanji untuk saling berteman"_ batin Shun pedih.

"_Shun-san, jika boleh jujur sebenarnya aku menyesal telah bertemu dan berteman denganmu, karena semakin lama bersamamu aku jadi tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa hanya kau lah yang pantas berada disampingku.."_ Pikir Alice sedih.

* * *

**End Of Flashback.**

"Alice bolehkah aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya padamu?" tanya Shun sambil menatap dalam dalam orang yang sudah sejak lama dia sukai itu. Oh tidak, memang 2 tahun yang lalu dia berpikir kalau dia menyukai Alice, tapi sekarang berbeda. Dia merasa kalau dia, mencintai Alice.

"Silahkan saja Shun.." jawab Alice lalu menatap Shun dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Alice, kalau aku boleh jujur sebenarnya aku menyesal telah bertemu denganmu, karena aku jadi berpikir kalau kamu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengisi hatiku, sehingga aku tidak bisa berpaling kepada siapapun.." jelas Shun dengan nada bicara sedih. Tentu saja. Karena sudah sejak lama hati dan pikiran nya berkecamuk sendiri soal masalah ini.

"Aku juga menyesal telah bertemu denganmu Shun, karena mungkin hanya bersamamu saja aku merasa aman dan aku juga menjadi semakin yakin bahwa hanya kamu saja yang bisa melindungiku, sehingga aku malah jadi berpikir kalau tidak ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu, Shun.." Alice juga mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya, ia berkata dengan pilu. Karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak mau menyakiti Shun.

"Ibuku juga pernah bilang sebelum beliau meninggal, katanya aku harus melindungi apa yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk kulindungi.." ucap Shun perlahan lahan.

"Aku yakin Shun, Ibumu juga pasti akan merasa bahagia jika kamu menjalankan amanatnya itu.." kembali, Alice berkata kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dalam dalam.

"Tapi, apa hal yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk kulindungi itu Alice? Apakah itu adalah, kamu.."

* * *

"Hei Runo, menurutmu Alice & Shun akan segera menjalin hubungan yang jelas?" tanya Danma pada sang kekasih berambut biru-nya yang sedang merajut sebuah baju hangat.

"Tentu saja, kalau mereka bisa saling percaya lagipula Dan, tidak enak juga 'kan kalau mereka terus menerus menjalin hubungan mereka yang 'rumit' itu.." jelas Runo lalu meletakkan benang dan jarum nya di lantai.

"Iya, menurutku itu hal yang sulit untuk dijalani, Hei Runo aku mau menceritakan sedikit hal padamu.." ucap Danma sambil menatap langit langit di Villa itu.

"Apa itu? Bicaralah Dan.." pinta Runo lalu menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah begini, kau ingat ketika kemarin Ren tiba tiba saja menemui mu sebenarnya, dulu Ren pernah bilang padaku kalau dia 'menyukai' mu Runo.." jelas Danma perlahan lahan.

"A-apa!" Runo terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan kekasih nya barusan.

* * *

**Flashback.**

"Ren, hari ini maukah kau makan siang di Café nya Julie, dia ahli memasak makanan modern lho.." ajak Danma pada teman barunya itu, yang mengaku berasal dari Gundalian.

"A-ah kalau itu maumu baiklah, akan kupenuhi Dan…" jawab Ren singkat kemudian tersenyum tipis ke-arah Danma.

"Nah kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Ren!" dengan begitu bersemangat, Danma lalu mulai menarik Ren namun,

SREK!

"Hei Dan, ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari saku mu.." kata Ren kemudian memungut 'benda' yang terjatuh dari saku Danma tadi.

"Ini siapa Dan?" tanya Ren ketika melihat sebuah foto, yap benda yang terjatuh dari saku Danma tadi adalah sebuah foto. Foto dimana ada 3 orang disana. Dua orang gadis di sebelah kanan dan kiri, sementara yang berada di tengah adalah Danma. Akan tetapi Ren hanya menunjuk foto seorang gadis yang ada di sebelah kiri, seorang gadis manis berambut biru cerah yang dikuncir dua.

"Oh, dia itu Runo Misaki.." jawab Danma masih dengan nada bersemangat.

"Dia manis ya.." Ren sedikit memuji gadis dalam foto itu.

"Tentu saja kalau tidak mana mungkin aku-"

"Sepertinya aku menyukai nya Dan,"

"A-apa!"

* * *

**End Of Flashback**

"Ja-jadi dia menyukai ku Dan!" ujar Runo masih tak percaya.

"I-iya, aku juga sempat heran dulu. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi.." kata Danma sambil sedikit tersenyum pahit.

"Ma-maafkan aku ya Dan" bibir mungil Runo kemudian berkata. Runo sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca karena sekarang helaian poni birunya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Gadis itu kemudian berbicara dengan nada berat.

"Se-selama ini aku tidak tahu, padahal kau juga sakit hati. Tapi kemarin aku malah menyambut Ren dengan gembira.." perlahan Runo mulai mengepalkan tangannya diatas lutut nya.

"Ti-tidak apa apa Runo, lebih baik sekarang kita lupakan semua masalah ini. Aku juga ingin membantu Shun saat ini.." Danma kemudian membelai lembut rambut kekasih nya itu dan sedikit menepuk kelapa nya.

"Terimakasih ya, Dan.."

* * *

"A-apa, aku?" tanya Alice tak mengerti, ya dia masih tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Shun.

"Iya, aku merasa, sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk aku lindungi itu, adalah kau Alice.." ucap Shun kemudian.

"Ta-tapi.."

"_Tuhan, apa aku harus menerima semua kenyataan ini. Apakah aku harus mempercayainya bahwa dia memang patut untuk hidup bersamaku, Shun haruskah aku percaya padamu?"_

"Alice, kupikir kita tidak perlu melawan takdir lagi, dan sudah kuputuskan bahwa, aku sangat senang karena aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Alice.." kali ini, bukanlah keraguan lagi yang Alice lihat dari kedua bola mata Shun. Melainkan sebuah ketulusan yang selama ini belum pernah ia lihat.

"A-aku juga se-senang bisa bertemu denganmu Shun, dengan begini tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan 'kan?" bisik Alice sedih, sekaligus senang karena orang yang paling disayanginya tidak akan pernah lagi untuk meninggalkan nya.

"Tentu saja, Alice.."

* * *

"_Aku tidak menyesal telah mengenal dia, karena sekarang aku sudah bisa bersamanya dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkan nya lagi"_

"_Kamisama..kurasa inilah takdir hidupku, aku memang hanya manusia yang tidak bisa melawan takdir dan hanya bisa berharap, tapi kumohon aku ingin terus bersama nya. Karena dia sudah berjanji, bahwa dia tidak akan pernah lagi untuk meninggalkanku"_

_**;  
**_

_**;  
**_

_**;  
**_

"_Kamisama, tolong kabulkanlah permintaan kami, kami ingin terus bersama selamanya dan tidak terpisahkan apapun yang terjadi. Tolong jangan pernah KAU pisahkan kami lagi lebih dari ini, kami hanyalah manusia yang bisa berharap dan tidak akan pernah bisa untuk melawan takdirMU. Tapi tolong kabulkanlah permohonan kami, karena kami tahu inilah takdir kami. Kau mempertemukan kami untuk saling mencintai dan membahagiakan satu sama lain. Akhirnya kami tahu, pertemuan kami bukanlah sebuah penyesalan yang tiada arti. Melainkan sebuah misteri kebahagiaan yang akan terungkap secara perlahan-lahan.."_

**-To Be Continue-**

**Mori : Halo minna-san ^^ bagaimana dengan chapter ini. Maaf nih Hiatus TAT habis kepepet sama bagi raport juga hiks #apaansih#. Seperti yang udah pernah Mori bilang, kalau ini adalah Fanfic lama yang udah pernah Mori tulis di kertas dan baru bisa ke-Publish semenjak Mori udah punya akun TAT. Dan Mori juga bingung, karena pas di kertas cuman 4 lembar gak bolak balik (?) juga ada lagunya. Tapi kok diketik jadi 9 page gini OwO. Ok silahkan abaikan yg diatas.**

**Review?**


	5. Aishiteru yo, Alice

**You're In My Heart **

**Bakugan Battle Brawlers not is mine!**

**But this story is mine**

**Author : Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate : ****T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair : Shun X Alice, Danma X Runo, dsb.**

**Chapter**** 5 : Aishiteru yo, Alice**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

**At 02.00 o'clock**

"Aku sudah berjanji, tapi kalau aku tidak bisa menepati semua janjiku, maka...," Shun meletakkan Pena yang ia pakai untuk menulis sebuah surat, kemudian ia meletakkan kertas surat itu dan sedikit meremasnya, wajahnya tertunduk dalam, helaian poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa saat ini, perasaannya kacau, hatinya kosong. Kalau saja saat ini tidak ada seseorang yang selalu ia ingat dalam pikirannya, dalam hatinya. Maka saat ini juga, ia sudah mati, mati hatinya. Karena terus dibebani oleh masalah yang sangat begitu rumit.

Perlahan, Shun mengangkat kepalanya , ia menatap langit di jam 2 malam itu. Kelam, sekelam hatinya sekarang. Kemudian Shun segera berdiri dari tempat ia duduk sekarang. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar jendela kamar itu, tatapannya menerawang jauh. Bahkan saat ini pun, ia tidak tahu kalau harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana…

'Fabia, tunggu aku!'

**You're In My Heart**

**Chp 5: Aishiteru yo, Alice**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Festival Ulang Tahun Kota akan segera digelar, Shun dan yang lainnya pun menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang pasti akan mereka butuhkan untuk mengikuti Festival itu.

"Alat musik?" Shun mulai menanyakan semua hal yang akan diperlukan.

"menurutku, alat musik akan disiapkan dari sana, Shun...," sahut Danma. Shun kemudian menatap sahabatnya itu, kemudian segera mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo segera panggil yang lainnya. Kita akan segera berangkat," Shun kembali berkata. Kali ini gantian Danma yang mengangguk.

Setelah itu Danma pun memanggil semua teman-temannya. Shun hanya berdiam diri di sana sambil sedikit berpikir.

'Alice, hari ini juga aku akan segera menentukan pilihanku. Tunggulah…,'

"Hei, Jake! Cepat kumpulkan yang lainnya. Kita akan segera berangkat menuju Festival itu," ucap Danma sambil menepuk pundak Jake. Jake kemudian sedikit berbalik untuk menatap Danma dan berkata.

"Baiklah Kakak, aku akan mengumpulkan semuanya." jawab Jake dengan begitu bersemangat. Seterusnya, dia langsung pergi darisana.

Danma hanya menatap Jake dari kejauhan.

"Hm, aku akan menemui Runo sebentar," gumam Danma kemudian sedikit berlari kecil. Dia pun ikut pergi darisana untuk menemui kekasihnya, Runo.

"Alice, bagaimana semua persiapannya?" tanya Shun ketika berpapasan dengan Aice.

Gadis berambut oranye kecoklatan itu-pun menoleh sebentar untuk menatap orang yang paling ia cintai itu.

"Hm, tentu saja Shun, semuanya sudah beres. Kita akan segera berangkat." jawab Alice sembari tersenyum manis ke arah Shun.

Shun hanya membalas senyuman manis itu dengan senyuman miliknya. Kemudian, dia dan Alice segera berjalan bersama untuk menemui yang lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Runo," panggil Danma pada kekasihnya itu, Runo yang sedang bersiap-siap segera menoleh dan menjawab singkat.

"Iya, ada apa Dan?" tanya Runo kemudian.

"Hm, nanti kalau sudah sampai, aku ingin membicarakan suatu hal denganmu," ucap Danma kemudian. Runo yang tidak mengerti lalu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ha, suatu hal? Apa itu hal yang penting Dan?" tanya Runo kemudian.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya nanti," ucap Danma, kemudian segera beranjak pergi darisana. Runo yang masih bingung akan tingkah kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menyaksikan kepergian Danma dan menatap punggungnya dari kejauhan.

'Suatu hal? Apa itu ya?'

**SKIP TIME**

"Kalau sudah sampai disana, kita akan menyanyikan lagi apa Shun?" tanya Danma kepada Shun, selaku vokalis di Grup Band mereka.

"Aku kurang tahu Dan, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkan sebuah lagu kok," ucap Shun tiba tiba. Semuanya menoleh, kemudian saling bertatapan dan melirik Alice.

"A-ada apa? Apa ada hal yang salah denganku?" tanya Alice dengan nada bicara kebingungan. Semua yang ada disana hanya tertawa geli menanggapi ucapan gadis itu. Alice hanya diam kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

'Apakah Shun, akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untukku?'

"Akhirnya kita sudah sampai!" seru Danma dengan begitu kegirangan. Teman-temannya hanya tersenyum selaku menanggapi ucapan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Kemudian, teman-temannya langsung berhamburan untuk menyaksikan meriahnya Festival itu, namun sebelum itu Shun sedikit meneriaki mereka.

"Hei, kalau nanti acaranya sudah mulai kalian segera berkumpul ya!" pinta Shun dari arah kejauhan, semua teman-temannya hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelah itu mereka semua menghilang perlahan, dalam kerumunan orang-orang banyak itu.

"Sebaiknya, aku kemana dulu ya," gumam Shun, sedikitnya dia memang merasa agak kebingungan, karena sekarang ini hanya dia seorang diri saja yang belum menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk ia kunjungi sebelum Festival Musiknya dimulai. Bahkan, Alice pun saat ini sedang berjalan jalan bersama Mira dan Julie. Hanya dia saja, yang sedang sendirian dan kesepian saat ini.

"Hah, rasanya sepi sekali," sekali lagi, Shun bergumam pelan sambil menghela nafas. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ah, aku tahu!" katanya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam itu segera berlari diantara kerumunan orang banyak, ia pun menoleh ke kanan-kiri berharap menemukan sesuatu yang dia cari. Setelah lama berlari, akhirnya ia menemukannya. Setelah itu Shun segera menghampiri objek itu.

_Flower Shop_.

"Kalau aku memberikan Alice bunga, lebih baik bunga apa ya," Shun sedang berpikir, kemudian ia melihat-lihat semua bunga yang ada disana.

"Kau sedang mencari apa, Tuan?" tanya seorang pelayan toko itu, Shun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil sedikit tersenyum. Namun, sang pelayan wanita itu kini mendekatinya.

"Ayolah, barang kali kalau kau mengatakannya aku bisa membantumu," kata si Pelayan tadi. Akhirnya Shun mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau mau memberikan bunga untuk seorang gadis, lebih baik bunga apa?" tanya Shun kemudian, sang Pelayan wanita itu sedikit tertawa geli.

"Me-mengapa kau tertawa?" heran, Shun akhirnya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haha, kau sangat lucu ya Tuan. Kalau biasanya sih seorang Pria akan memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah untuk kekasihnya, tapi sepertinya kau masih sangat muda untuk melakukannya," jelas Pelayan wanita itu, kemudian, dia mengelilingi Shun dan kembali bertanya.

"Berapa usiamu, Tuan?" Pelayan wanita itu kembali bertanya. Tak lama kemudian Shun segera menjawabnya.

"17 tahun, sudah cukup dewasa, bukan." jawab Shun singkat, lalu sedikit menatap Pelayan wanita yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Si Pelayan wanita tadi kembali tersenyum dan berkata.

"Iya, itu sudah cukup dewasa, tapi menurutku lebih baik kau memberikan bunga kesukaannya," jelas si Pelayan wanita itu. Shun segera berpikir sejenak,

"Hm, bunga kesukaan Alice ya? Yang aku tahu dia hanya menyukai bunga Sakura saja, tak lebih dari itu," ucap Shun kemudian, Pelayan tadi sempat bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia memaksakan untuk menjawab.

"Se-sebaiknya mungkin kau mencoba pohon Sakura yang disana itu," ucap si Pelayan, sambil menunjuk pohon Sakura yang berada tepat di pinggir toko bunga itu. Shun menyerngitkan alisnya karena merasa tak percaya.

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku untuk menebang pohon Sakura itu?" tanya Shun kemudian, Pelayan tadi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Caranya?" Shun kembali bertanya, Pelayan tadi yang sudah mulai jengkel akhirnya memberikan Shun sebuah pemotong rumput.

"Gunakan ini untuk memotong beberapa tangkai pohon Sakura itu! Asalkan jangan banyak banyak!" jelas Pelayan itu. Shun langsung menerima alat itu dan segera berlari menuju Pohon Sakura yang ada di pinggir toko bunga itu, kemudian dia segera memotong beberapa tangkai bunga Sakura.

"Sudah selesai, aku mau bunga ini kau bungkus dan kau hias seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan memberikannya pada kekasih mereka," ujar Shun perlahan, si Pelayan wanita itu kemudian menuruti ucapan Shun, walau sebenarnya ia juga baru pertama kali membungkus sebuah bunga Sakura. Ya, sebuah peristiwa konyol yang menyenangkan.

"Sudah siap Tuan, terimakasih ya," kata Pelayan wanita itu kemudian memberikan bunga Sakura itu pada Shun.

"Wah, bagus juga ya, baiklah kalau begitu berapa harga semuanya?" tanya Shun, kemudian dia segera merogoh kantong jaketnya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar uang. Setelah mengambilnya, Shun segera memberikannya pada Pelayan wanita tadi. Namun si Pelayan wanita itu menolaknya.

"Tidak usah, Tuan." tolak si Pelayan wanita itu dengan halus.

"Eh, kenapa? Kau 'kan sudah membantuku, jadi kau pantas menerimanya," ujar Shun sembari memaksa Pelayan tadi untuk menerima uang itu.

"Haha, aku memang sudah membantumu, tapi aku belum pernah membantu orang untuk menghias setangkai bunga Sakura sebelumnya, jadi tidak usah ya," jawab si Pelayan masih dengan nada yang sopan. Sedangkan Shun yang masih belum menyerah masih membujuk Pelayan tadi agar mau menerima uang itu.

"Tapikan,"

"Terimakasih ya sudah berkunjung!" dengan itu, Pelayan wanita tadi langsung mendorong Shun keluar toko dan segera menutup pintu toko bunga itu. Berhubung sebentar lagi Festival musik akan segera dimulai, maka Pelayan wanita tadi memutuskan untuk menutup toko bunga milik nya -atau mungkin milik Bossnya itu-.

Sementara Shun yang sudah kehabisan kata kata akhirnya terpaksa pergi darisana.

* * *

"Runo, ada hal penting yang harus aku katakan padamu," ucap Danma pelan, kekasihnya yang berambut biru itu segera menoleh ke arah Danma dan menjawab.

"Sebenarnya, hal penting apa sih Dan? Aku masih tidak mengerti," Runo berkata. Namun raut wajahnya yang semula ceria kini menjadi murung seketika. Danma kemudian mendekati Runo.

"Ini adalah hal penting yang harus kau ingat sepanjang waktu Runo! Kumohon, hanya inilah satu-satunya yang akan menentukan hubungan kita untuk kedepannya," ucap Danma lirih, ia kemudian menyentuh pundak kekasihnya itu.

"H-hal apa itu?" tanya Runo kemudian. Air matanya mulai mengalir seketika, namun saat itu juga Danma langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Runo, katakanlah yang sejujurnya padaku. Apakah kau, menyukai Ren?" entah apa yang menyuruh Danma untuk mengatakan hal itu, namun saat itu juga, ia segera mengungkapkan semuanya pada Runo. Runo diam sejenak, namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dia segera menatap wajah Danma lekat-lekat.

"D-Dan, coba lihat mataku!" pinta Runo. Sementara Danma hanya menggeleng pelan lalu segera memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri.

"Dan! Coba lihat mataku!" pinta Runo sekali lagi. Namun, Danma masih tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dan! Kumohon tataplah mata-"

"Runo, aku tidak mau menatap matamu kalau kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," jawab Danma, namun ia masih tak mau menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Oleh karena itu, tataplah mataku, Dan!" dengan paksa, Runo segera menyuruh Danma untuk menatap matanya.

_Ruby_ bertemu dengan _sapphire_,seketika itu juga, Runo langsung menatap langsung ke mata Danma.

"Coba kau lihat mataku! Apakah ada suatu kebohongan besar dalam mataku, Dan?" tanya Runo kemudian.

"A-aku,"

"Dan! Coba kau lihat mataku! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintai orang lain selain kau. Apa ada suatu kebohongan dalam mataku ini Dan?!" Runo semakin meninggikan suaranya. Sementara air matanya terus mengalir dengan deras.

Melihat kesungguhan di mata kekasihnya itu, Danma kembali mendekap Runo.

"Tenanglah. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Runo. Aku hanya tidak ingin, kau mencintai orang lain, selain aku. Jadi, kumohon, mulai sekarang, tolong jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, tolong jangan pernah membuatku terperangkap dalam kesepian lagi. Kumohon Runo, tetaplah bersamaku." Danma langsung menyatakan semua isi hatinya di depan Runo. Sementara, gadis berambut biru itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Sangat lembut.

Sementara Danma langsung melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengecup singkat kening Runo.

Sampai ada seseorang yang menghampiri mereka…

"Halo Runo! Dan, halo juga … Dan-ma,"

"R-Ren!"

* * *

"Shun!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Shun menoleh kebelakang, namun ia tak menemukan siapapun. Shun sedikit kebingungan, setelah itu dia kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Shun!"

Lagi lagi, suara itu didengar oleh Shun, ia tetap mencoba menoleh, namun tidak ada seorangpun. Shun yang mulai kesal akhirnya tidak menghiraukan panggilan berikutnya.

"Shun!"

Suara itu terus menerus memanggil Shun, namun Shun sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya.

"Shun!"

Semakin lama, suara itu semakin besar.

'Ia mendekat,' batin Shun, ia segera mengambil ancang ancang untuk menyerang. Namun…

Sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan sangat kencang. Oh tidak, sepertinya, sepeda motor itu adalah milik 2 orang pencopet, buktinya saja sekarang ini dari belakang tengah ada beberapa polisi yang berusaha mengejar mereka, lalu tepat di belakangnya lagi, ada seorang Ibu yang sedang menangis dengan histeris. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, sepeda motor itu tepat melaju di depan Shun.

"Hei, hati-hati Nak!"

BRUUKKK! ! !

Sreet!

Setelah itu … Shun, tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi, terkecuali, warna hitam dan gelap, ia tengah tak sadarkan diri sekarang.

Alice yang tengah berjalan-jalan sempat kaget ketika mendengar suara rebut-ribut.

"Sepertinya ada kecelakaan," gumamnya pelan. Penasaran, Alice segera berlari menuju asal suara itu.

"_Wah, untung saja hanya luka ringan, ya…"_

"_Iya. Tapi bagaimana ini?! Dia tak sadarkan diri."_

"_Apa kita panggil polisi saja ya?"_

"_Sepertinya harus begitu."_

"_Gah! Dasar jambret sialan! Berani sekali mereka melibatkan remaja seperti ini…"_

"_Ka-kasihan sekali, cepat minta bantuan!"_

Suara-suara itu sudah semakin Alice dekati. Dan memang benar dugaannya, kalau saat itu, tengah ada sebuah kecelakaan.

Alice semakin memperdekat jaraknya dengan 'korban' kecelakaan itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui siapa 'korban' kecelakaan tersebut.

"SHUN!"

* * *

"R-Ren!" Runo sontak berteriak keras ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang tengah melihatnya bersama Danma.

Dia, Ren Krawler. Kini tengah membawa seikat bunga mawar yang sepertinya akan segera diberikannya pada seseorang. Tepatnya orang –gadis- itu, adalah Runo Misaki. Ya, Runo. Gadis yang sebenarnya sudah menjadi milik Danma. Namun, Ren sangat mencintai gadis itu.

_**Flashback.**_

Danma, Ren, Shun, Jake, dan Marucho tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju kedai milik Julie. Saat itu, ke-empatnya –Danma, Shun, Marucho, dan Jake- belum mengetahui kalau Ren adalah orang dari Gundalian, sebuah kota penghancur –dan merupakan musuh dari kota sahabat mereka- yaitu Fabia, yang berasal dari Neathian.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah foto terjatuh dari saku celana Dan. Dengan cepat, Ren segera mengambil foto itu dan menatap baik-baik foto tersebut.

Danma di tengah, lalu di kanan kirinya ada foto 2 orang gadis yang asing baginya. Oh, sepertinya bukan 2, tapi hanya 1, karena sudah jelas gadis yang berada di sebelah kiri itu adalah Julie. Namun, mata Ren terus menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang berada di samping kanan Danma, gadis berambut _soft blue_ yang memiliki mata _sapphire_ yang sangat indah.

"Cantiknya…"

Itulah respon pertama Ren ketika ia melihat foto Runo, gadis yang ia sebut 'cantik' tadi.

"He? K-kau menyebutku cantik, Ren?" tanya Danma yang tiba-tiba blushing(?).

"E-err, maksudku gadis ini Dan! Bukan kau, hahaha," jawab Ren sambil tertawa garing, setelah itu, ia langsung menunjukkan foto Runo pada Danma. Sontak, mata Danma langsung terbelalak kaget.

Danma langsung merebut kasar foto yang sedang dipegang oleh Ren itu.

"Kau tidak usah tahu apa-apa, Ren!" ucap Danma dengan nada bicara dingin, terdengar sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Lho, Dan, kamu kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu?" tanya Ren tak mengerti.

"Dia adalah kekasihku! Kau tidak berhak memilikinya," ucap Danma masih dengan nada bicara dingin, kemudian dia segera menatap Ren dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi maksudmu? Aku akan merebutnya darimu, begitu? Tenang saja Dan, kalau-pun aku ingin memiliknya, mari kita bersaing secara sehat!" dengan seenaknya, Ren segera memutuskan.

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang, Ren Krawler."

_**End of flashback.**_

"Ren, mau apa kau kesini?"

"Ru-Runo, kenapa kau masih bersamanya?" tanya Ren seraya langsung menunjuk Danma.

"Tutup mulutmu, Ren!" Danma langsung mengepalkan tangannya, ia sudah ingin maju untuk mendekati pemuda berambut putih tulang itu, namun niatnya segera dihalangi oleh Runo.

"Biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya, Dan," Runo segera maju ke depan dan menatap Ren dengan tajam.

"Ru-Runo, kau mau 'kan jadi kekasihku," Ren segera menyodorkan bunga mawar miliknya, berharap Runo mau menerimanya, namun…

"Maaf Ren, aku tidak bisa menerimanya, karena aku sudah punya Danma," ucap Runo dengan tegas, ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada perasaan Ren saat ini.

"T-tapikan,"

"Ren! Kumohon, biarkanlah aku bahagia bersama Danma. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang merusak kebahagiaanku! Aku tahu ini memang terlalu egois, tapi kumohon Ren, apa kau mau kalau aku menderita," Runo semakin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"T-tidak. Sudah cukup! Tidak lagi, aku tidak mau semua orang yang kucintai menderita karena aku! Ba-baiklah Runo, aku izinkan kau terus bersama Danma. Kuharap, kalian akan selalu bahagia," dengan mengatakan itu, Ren segera pergi menjauh dari hadapan Runo dan Danma.

"Ren!" panggil Runo sesaat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ren segera menoleh singkat,

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," itulah kata-kata yang diucapkan Runo sebelum akhirnya dibalas dengan senyuman tulus oleh Ren.

"Nah Runo, kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi ke tepat Festival! Pasti yang lainnya sudah menunggu di sana," Danma segera mengulurkan tangannya, lalu uluran itu diterima oleh Runo. Mereka-pun segera pergi ke tempat acara Festival digelar.

* * *

"_Ibu! Cinta itu apa?" _

"_Shun, kalau nanti kamu sudah besar, pasti kamu bisa mengerti apa artinya cinta,"_

"_Tapi Ibu, bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa mengerti?"_

"_Kamu pasti akan mengerti hal itu, sayang."_

"_Ibu, Ibu. Biasanya 'kan seorang pria akan mencintai seorang wanita ya!"_

"_Iya Shun."_

"_Ta-tapi, hiks, kenapa Ibu sakit sekarang ini, Ibu?!"_

"_Makannya itu, kau harus bisa menjaga sesuatu yang berharga untukmu ya, Shun…"_

"_Ibu, I-Ibu … IBUUUUU!"_

"_Ibu, sekarang ini, usiaku sudah 17 tahun."_

"_Shun!"_

"_I-iya, Ibu bisa mendengarku?"_

"_Tentu saja Shun, sekarang kan kita berada di alam yang sama."_

"_A-apa! Apa maksudnya aku sudah mati sekarang?"_

"_Belum Shun. Kamu belum mati kok. Hanya saja, saat ini kamu sudah bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan Ibu._

"_Iya Bu, aku sangat senang,"_

"_Jadi, bagaimana anakku? Apa sekarang ini kau sudah tahu apa itu artinya, cinta?"_

"_Tentu saja Ibu. Akan tetapi, saat ini, aku sedang dipertemukan dengan keadaan yang sangat sulit."_

"_Apa itu, anakku?"_

"_Ada 2 orang gadis yang sangat aku cintai, tapi aku harus memilih salah satu diantaranya."_

"_Kalau begitu, pilihlah yang sudah jelas berada di hatimu. Gadis yang selalu membuatmu bahagia, dan sebaliknya, kau juga ingin membahagiakan gadis itu,"_

"_Be-begitu ya Bu."_

"_Iya. Nah anakku, sebaiknya sekarang kau segera buka matamu! Sepertinya, Ibu sudah mendengar Danma teriak-teriak lagi."_

"_Dia memang selalu berisik Bu. Tapi, Dan sudah menemukan seseorang yang patut ia cintai."_

"_Kalau begitu untuk selanjutnya, kamu-lah yang harus bisa memutuskannya, Shun."_

"_Baiklah Ibu…"_

"_Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal. Anakku."_

"Shuuuunnn!"

Shun mulai membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia segera menengok ke kanan-kiri dan mendapati semua teman-temannya sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas.

"K-kau ini membuat kami khawatir saja Shun," kata Mira kemudian.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, dimana bunganya?" Shun segera beranjak bangun dari sofa itu. Ya, sebenarnya, karena tadi ia sempat pingsan, akhirnya ia dibawa ke rumah salah seorang warga yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan Festival itu.

"Oh bunga sakura aneh yang dibungkus itu ya! Nah ada di sana." Kata Julie seraya menunjuk bunga sakura milik Shun yang berada di dekat meja TV.

"Apakah Festival musiknya sudah mulai?" Shun kembali bertanya.

"Sebenarnya baru akan dimulai, makannya kami menunggumu bangun dulu Shun," jelas Marucho.

"Nah, sekarang 'kan aku sudah bangun. Ayo kita segera pergi ke Festival itu!" ajak Shun, lalu ia langsung beranjak dari sofa itu.

"Ti-tidak salah 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak istirahat dulu saja?" tanya Runo yang tidak percaya pada perkataan temannya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula…" perkataan Shun terhenti, kemudian ia segera menatap Alice dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan," lanjutnya.

Sementara Alice hanya blushing sesaat, namun setelah itu, ia segera mengangguk singkat.

"Teman-teman, ayo kita segera pergi ke Festival musik itu!" ajak Alice seraya mendahului teman-temannya. Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti Alice.

'Tunggu aku ya, Alice!'

_**Festival time!**_

"Nah, karena Festival musiknya sudah dimulai, kalian jangan kemana-mana ya!" pinta Marucho yang langsung disambut anggukan oleh semuanya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kami yang akan bernyanyi duluan!" Runo langsung menarik semua teman-temannya (perempuan) untuk naik ke atas panggung. Yap! Rupanya mereka memang sudah membentuk _group idol_ dan sudah siap untuk tampil.

**Magic'x Girls- Dazzling Word (By: Akizuki Ryo *In Idolm ster*).**

All: _So I love you, my darling.  
And stay forever.  
It's dazzling like a star,  
I'm falling for you._

Runo: _Mae ni Susumenai Kore ijou Sonna toki ni ha  
Itsumo Kokoro de Yobu yo Anata no namae  
Julie: Daita Akogare Ima mo Kawaranai wa  
Sugoshita Hibi ha Yasashiku Tokedashite yuku_

Alice:_ Anata ga iru Sore dake de  
Azayaka ni Hora kagayaku_  
Mira: _Hoshizora ni kirameku Ano kakera ha  
Maru de futari wo terasu PURIZUMU_

All: _Kirakira hikaru Kono kimochi  
Ai sareru koto Ai suru koto  
Toki ga nagarete Hikaridasu  
Omoide ippai Tsukuru no yo  
Futari ga aeta Jinsei mo  
Ichido kiri da to Shitteru wa  
Te to te tsunaide Arukidasu  
Anata to ikiru Subarashii sekai!_

Runo: _Koronde Tatenai Kore ijou Sonna toki ni ha  
Homete Nadete Gyutto Dakishimete yo ne  
Julie: Daita Yume ha Ima mo Kawaranai wa  
Sugoshita Hibi ha Yasashiku Tokedashite yuku_

Alice: _Hoshi furu yozora no shita de  
Futari ha iki wo tomeru no  
Mira: Issho ni iru Sore dake de Kono sekai ha  
Mabushii hodo ni Hikarikagayaku_

All: _Kirakira hikaru Kono kimochi  
Taisetsu na mono Mitsuketa no yo  
Toki ga nagarete Hikaridasu  
Omoide ippai Shiawase yo_

Alice: _Anata to aeta Shunkan wo  
Watashi ha zutto Wasurenai  
Te to te tsunaide Arukidasu  
Anata to ikiru Subarashii sekai!_

All: _Itsuka Futari ha Hoshi ni naru  
Demo Sugoshita hibi ha Eien yo  
Genzai. Kako. Mirai Subete no  
Anata wo Aishitsudzukeru wa!  
Futari ga aeta Jinsei mo  
Ichido kiri da to Shitteru wa  
Te to te tsunaide Arukidasu  
Anata to ikiru Subarashii sekai!_

Setelah lagu berakhir, semuanya langsung mendapat tepuk tangan yang meriah dari semua penonton. Setelah itu, Runo dkk segera turun dan Shun dkk segera naik ke atas panggung.

"Baiklah, pada malam hari ini, kami akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan satu lagi, lagu ini khusus untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, dia adalah … Alice Gehabich!" ucap Shun sambil menunjuk Alice. Para penonton-pun segera menoleh pada sosok yang ditunjuk oleh Shun dan bersorak-sorak.

Sementara Alice hanya tersenyum tulus mendengar perkataan Shun barusan.

**Brawler's Fire- You're In My Heart (By: Miyano Mamoru *Ost La Corda d'Oro).**

Musik pertama mulai mengalun, tak berapa lama, Shun mulai bernyanyi;

_H__ajimete kimi wo mita ano hi kara  
tada toki bakari ga sugite  
ii kaketa manma no kotoba wa  
kumoma e to kiete yuku yo_

bukiyou na boku no kono yubisaki wa  
itsuka kimi e to todoku no darou ka?

you're in my heart harisake sou na  
setsunasa nanka shiranakatta yo  
I wanna stay together dekiru naraba  
sugu ni aitai aitai everytime

kaze wo kanaderu you ni sono kami wo soyogase  
kin-iro no hikari atsumeru kimi no yokogao hanarenai yo

I wanna stay together dekiru naraba  
sugu ni aitai aitai kimi ni

_konna ni mo...suki da yo_

Musik-pun mulai berhenti dengan halus. Setelah itu, Shun segera turun dari panggung dan mengajak Alice ke suatu tempat.

* * *

Sebenarnya, itu adalah tempat dimana Shun memotong beberapa tangkai bunga sakura siang tadi. Ya, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau tempat itu adalah tempat di sebelah toko bunga yang ia datangi siang tadi.

"Indahnya. Bunga sakura memang selalu terlihat paling indah diantara bunga lainnya." Gumam Alice pelan.

"Tenang saja. Kamu tidak usah susah payah memanjat pohon sakura itu Alice! Karena, aku sudah membawakan-nya untukmu," Shun segera memberikan bunga sakura yang sudah dihias tadi pada Alice. Alice-pun menerimanya dengan perasaan gembira, tak lama kemudian, Shun segera berlutut di hadapannya.

"Alice, aku sudah memutuskan pilihanku! Oleh karena itu, aku sudah tahu akan diberikan pada siapa cintaku ini. Dan aku sudah memutuskan, bahwa aku akan memberikan cintaku ini, untukmu, Alice … kumohon, mulai sekarang jadilah orang yang akan selalu berada disampingku. Hidup dan mati." Shun langsung mencium punggung tangan Alice dengan lembut.

Sementara Alice langsung tersenyum tulus, air matanya tak bisa ia tahan. Ya, saat ini ia menangis. Sebuah tangisan kebahagiaan karena ia sudah bisa medapatkan sesuatu yang sangat ia impi-impikan sejak dulu. Yaitu, menjadi pendamping hidup Shun.

"T-tentu saja Shun … aku, akan selalu berada disampingmu … sampai kapanpun, aku janji," Alice segera menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum tulus.

Setelah itu, Shun segera memeluk erat gadis-nya itu dan mengucapkan kata yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggu Alice.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Alice."

"_A-aishiteru mou_, Shun-_kun_…"

Malam itu-pun menjadi malam yang sangat berarti bagi mereka berdua. Di bawah pohon sakura itu, di bawah sorot lampu Festival kota yang sangat meriah. Akhirnya mereka, bisa mempersatukan cinta mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Fabia-_oujousama_, ada surat untukmu…,"

"Dari siapa?"

"Sepertinya datang dari Tuan Shun Kazami."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membacanya."

"_Nee, Fabia, bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf ya, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku itu. Akan tetapi, kau tenang saja, walau jarak kita berbeda jauh, kita pasti akan selalu berteman, 'kan? Maaf ya, sepertinya, aku hanya bisa menganggapmu teman, tak lebih dari itu. Karena sekarang ini, sudah ada seseorang yang ada di hatiku, dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan orang itu. Fabia, jika kau mau menerima permintaan maafku ini, kumohon, jangan putuskan pertemanan kita! Yah, sepertinya hanya itu saja yang mau ku-ucapkan. Kuharap, kau tidak akan marah karena keputusanku ini, Fabia. Watashi wa, gomennasai, Fabia."_

"Lucu sekali sih! Tenang saja Shun, aku tidak akan marah kok. Lagipula, sekarang ini, aku sudah … bertunangan dengan seseorang."

"_Nee_, Shun. Kuharap kau bisa bahagia dengan gadis itu! _Kimi no_ _suki da you_, Shun-_kun_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

* * *

**Mori: Halo minna, akhirnya fict ini selesai juga ^_^ saia bingung jadinya update lama banget/plak/ semoga minna-san puas ya dengan ending-nya! Kapan-kapan saia mau bikin sekuel-nya deh! Dan, aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah mau me-review dari chp 1 sampai chp ini ^_^ maaf aku tidak bisa membalasnya disini! Coba nanti saia balas lewat PM kalau sempat! Yo, arigatou minna!**


End file.
